With a structure of a cylinder head of a conventional engine power unit, a cylinder head cover is fastened to a cam shaft holder by stud bolts, and the cam shaft holder and the cylinder head are not in contact with each other. In this type of the power unit, the cylinder head and the associated members are necessarily of an increased weight to enhancement the rigidity around the cylinder head. Therefore, a further contrivance has been needed for weight reduction around the cylinder head.